Prove You're Not A Child
by Percabeth619
Summary: I have the first chapter down, and I am quite proud of it, but I need your help. I don't really have a plot established yet, and all I ask is for suggestions. I'm sure that eventully it will come along, so don't be afraid to check it out and help me! Of course, I perfer Auslly plots.


**Alright guys, you read in the summary about what's going on with this story. I'm not sure where this story is going. Well, read whatever I have for my first chapter, and if you would let me know how you would like this story to go, PLEASE let me know.**

Austin Moon tossed the blanket from his body, opening his eyes and glancing around the unfamiliar room, he wondered where he was. Then memories of the night before came flooding back to him, the argument with his parents, going to the bar, meeting Callie and then I guess you can figure what happened after that.

He groaned and grabbed his clothes, which were scattered around the living room, and headed out the door into the bright sunlight. He caught a cab back to his apartment building and headed towards the elevator.

When he got upstairs, he unlocked his door, headed inside, everything seemed normal. Then a certain red headed filmographer bounded out of the blonde popstar's kitchen. "Hey, Austin, I was looking for you," Dez told his best friend.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was... just blowing off some steam," Austin tried to shake the previous night from his mind. Dez nodded, he knew how Austin got sometimes and the blonde often needed his time to himself, "Oh, I think Ally called earlier, I didn't pick up though," Dez shrugged.

"Cool, thanks man," Austin leaned towards the end table beside his couch and checked his messages. "23 missed calls?" Austin glanced at Dez.

"I'll bet you five bucks that at least 20 of them are from Ally," Dez chuckled, pouring himself some cereal. "More like all 23 of them," Austin mumbled, "This one is from last night at 8:37."

Suddenly, Ally's voice filled the small living room, "Hey, Austin, I was just calling to see if we could meet up later to discuss the new song. I hit some writers block and I was hoping we could get together and work on this chorus, like old times, so... call me back when you get this message."

"I'm guessing you didn't call her back?" asked Dez, as he stuffed another spoonful of Fruity Pebbles into his mouth. Austin ignored him and played the next message.

"It's Ally again, um, you never called me back, so if you can hear this, could you meet me at Champy's at 9:30? Call me back."

"Yepp, I was right," Dez nodded quietly, still eating his cereal.

"Yeah, Austin, it's ten o'clock right now, no sign from you, so I'm assuming you're either mad at me or not home, so when you get this message give me a call."

"Okay, it's Ally again, it is now 10:22 and I haven't heard from you, so, I'm just going to call your parents, hopefully they'll know where you are, please call me back."

"Yeah, so... now it's almost eleven, and your parents are freaking out, I called Dez, he won't tell me where you are, so if you could just call me when you get this... just so I know you're okay..."

"Austin, it's Trish, you've got Ally worried sick, you'd think she hadn't seen you in three months, please call her back before she has some sort of panic attack."

"It's Ally again, Austin I swear if I find out your drunk at another kareoke club... well, we've already had this discussion, but you better be okay."

"Yep, guess who? It's Ally. I've driven all over twown, it is now almost midnight, by now I just hope you're okay, so please call me back."

*Nine Relativley Similar Messages Later*

"Austin, it's almost four in the morning, where are you? I'm really worried now. Did you try to fly to Canada again? I guess I should head to the airport. You better still be in America."

"Okay, so you didn't try flying out of Florida, I just want to know if you're alright. Please call me back, even if you're mad at me, I just need to know you're alright."

"Alright, so by now, I've been to eight clubs, two airports, nine hotels, your apartment, your parents house, Sonic Boom, Dez's house, Trish's apartment, please, please call me."

"It's Trish, call Ally back or the next time I see you I'll make you wish you'd never been born- Trish! Uh, sorry about that Austin, it's Ally, ignore her, please call one of us back."

"Austin, please call me. It's almost five-thirty in the morning. Enough of this funny business, where are you?"

"Okay, it's Ally again, I just wanted to let you know that I am done with this wild goose chase and hopefully I'll hear from you tomorrow- or today, or whatever you want to consider it because techincally- oh whatever, just call me."

Austin sighed and picked up the phone, he took a moment to prepare himself for the scolding of a lifetime. He dialed one on speed dial, and she picked up on the third ring.

"Austin Monica Moon, where have you been?! Do you know how worried I was about you?! I drove all over Miami looking for you! You'd better have a reasonable explanation, so which of your relatives died?" Ally asked angrily.

"Good morning to you too, Ally, always that ray of sunshine," Austin laughed sarcastically. "Ha ha ha, hilarious," Ally grumbled.

"Alright, I suppose my explanation isn't exactly... reasonable and might not meet your expectations, but I... I think I got drunk at a club and went home with some girl. But I'm okay," He finished. "Okay? Okay, Austin?! YOU WENT HOME WITH SOME GIRL- WHO I REMIND YOU, COULD HAVE BEEN A SERIAL KILLER-"

"Hey, I'm eating cereal," Dez piped in from the kitchen. "DEZ!" Ally screamed. "Sorry," the ginger mumbled.

"Look, Ally, it was a drunken mistake, I am an adult I can handle myself," Austin assured her.

"You're an adult?"Ally asked, Austin was sure this was leading into a trap, but he answered anyways, "Yes," He nodded, though she couldn't see it.

"Then start acting like one," and with that she hung up.

"Well... that went better than I thought it would," Austin shrugged.

"What did you have planned out in your head?" Dez laughed. "Good point," agreed Austin.

**So you've read the first chapter, and I really need your help. I like this chapter, but I'm not sure where to go with this. I have never needed you guys more than I do now. **

**Please, please, just give me something to work with. I don't want to have to resort to looking up love plots on google, because I have done that before and I didn't get anything good. **

**Anywho, just try and keep any of your ideas going along with what happened in this chapter. I am putting all my faith in you guys. =D Help me out here!**


End file.
